ASPIC
by Cesium Spring
Summary: OS pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Cette année vous avez morflé pour le BAC ? Surtout en maths ? Les partielles vous ont fait manger la moquette ? Et bien à Poudlard les ASPIC font aussi des victimes : révisions interminables, stress et sujet de potion calamiteux sont au programme. Hermione, Harry, Ron…et même un certain blondinet, n'ont pas fini d'en baver ! (HGxDM)


.

Petit OS sans prétention inspiré par cette période de résultats de fin d'année scolaire, pour ceux qui en ont fini avec le BAC, les partielles et autres brevets des collèges.

Cet OS se passe dans la septième année du trio, dans le monde parallèle où Voldemort a été anéanti en 4ème année. J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

_Disclamer_ : JKR possède le monde, les personnages et l'argent généré par Harry Potter. Je ne vis que de reviews et d'eau fraîche !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A.S.P.I.C**

.

Ron jeta un regard de biais à Hermione, assise à côté de lui dans le canapé de la salle commune. Son amie avait investie quasiment toute la place pour ses révisions et Ron devait presque mettre une fesse sur l'accoudoir tellement ses bouquins s'étalaient entre eux. Sans compter les piles vertigineuses déposées sur la table basse. Et les parchemins de notes par terre.

Ce soir c'était révision de potion, décision unilatérale de la Griffondor. Ron et Harry avait été sommés de s'y mettre aussi, et les arguments tels que « Tu n'es pas ma mère » avait été rapidement balayés par un des regards assassins dont elle avait le secret. Définitivement, Hermione était passée en mode A.S.P.I.C. : Amie Studieuse Profondément et Incroyablement Chiante.

-Si elle continue je vais finir par me pendre, chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Harry alors qu'Hermione griffonnait furieusement la feuille d'exercice qu'il lui avait donné à corriger.

-Ce n'est pas possible que tu ais tout faux… peut-être qu'elle écrit juste « très bien Ronald ! ».

Le rouquin le regarda d'un air de « fout-toi-de-ma-gueule-on-verra-bien-quand-ce-sera-ton-tour ». Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son propre exercice.

Hermione poussa finalement un soupir exaspéré en plein milieu de sa correction :

-Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ici ? dit-elle inquisitrice.

-Eleuthérocoque ? Proposa Ron en n'assumant qu'à moitié.

-Eleuthérocoque, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air peu amen.

-Ben…oui ? Tu n'arrives pas à me lire ?

-C'est un protocole pour faire quelle potion ? Rappelle-moi juste.

-…

-Ron ? dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Ron regarda la liste des ingrédients qu'il avait proposé : fleurs de Passiflore, racines de Valériane, sang de dragon d'Alaska, …et racines d'Eleuthérocoques en poudre. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Elle commençait à lui taper sur le système, à tourner autours du pot :

-Et bien c'est une potion d'endormissement, dit-il sèchement.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose cloche ? interrogea son amie en écrasant convulsivement le mot « Eleuthérocoques » avec la pointe de sa plume.

Si le mot avait été vivant il serait mort de lésions multiples à l'abdomen. Ron piqua un fard, de plus en plus vexé par les commentaires de son amie.

-Non, se braqua t-il, ça me semble très bien !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quand elle pensait que les examens étaient dans un mois et qu'il en était encore à patauger dans le choix de ses ingrédients elle avait envie de hurler. C'était facile de la faire passer pour la méchante, mais si elle n'était pas là…et bien ce serait un vrai massacre ! Elle se demandait parfois s'il arriverait à avoir mieux que Troll à son ASPIC de Potion. Armée de toute sa patience, elle refréna son envie de soupirer de désespoir et choisit plutôt d'éclairer sa lanterne.

-L'Eleuthérocoque est une plante stimulante de Sibérie, expliqua t'elle. Pour une potion d'endormissement je doute de la pertinence de ton choix…

Ron rougit encore plus, ses joues s'assortissant gracieusement avec ses cheveux.

-J'ai confondu avec l'Eschscholzia ! Une étourderie, c'est pas si grave !

-C'est vrai que les deux mots commencent par « E », les examinateurs n'y verront que du feu, répondit Hermione excédée.

-ARRETE DE TE FICHE DE MOI !

-TU AS FAIT EXACTEMENT LA MEME FAUTE HIER ! renchérit Hermione, exultant de frustration. Tout ce que je fais ne sert à rien…

Ron se mit purement et simplement à faire la gueule tandis qu'Hermione retourna à sa correction de mauvaise grâce avec un « Non mais vraiment » marmonné entre ses dents.

Harry voyait bien que la conversation ne menait à rien. Hier c'était le même refrain. Hermione voulait aider mais leur foutait une pression monstre, et Ron acceptait bien volontiers l'aide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à souligner ses erreurs avec des petites remarques acerbes générées par son propre stress. Harry flottait entre ses deux meilleurs amis en ayant l'impression d'être en pleine guerre civile.

Vivement la fin de ces ASPIC à la noix…

.

.

Silence. Ambiance studieuse. Et pourtant la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi remplie de toute l'année. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves de 5ème et de 7ème année se disputaient silencieusement les places libres à chaque fin de cours une semaine les séparaient de leur BUSE et ASPIC respectifs. L'endroit restait plein jusqu'à la fermeture, avant le repas du soir, et Madame Pince régnait sur tout ce petit monde, faisant des coups de langue désapprobateurs au moindre petit son.

La place d'Hermione n'était pas réellement « sa » place, mais elle arrivait toujours quasiment la première pour s'installer à son endroit favori, propice à la concentration. Une table de quatre, loin de Madame Pince, à côté de la fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Parfois, Harry et Ron s'installaient avec elle. Autrement elle cohabitait avec trois jeunes filles en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Neville Londubat s'installait sur la table de deux juste devant la sienne, et elle lui envoyait des petits sourires d'encouragement quand elle levait les yeux de ses notes. Sur la table en diagonale de la sienne, Drago Malefoy lui tournait le dos et travaillait quasiment autant qu'elle. Il faisait également l'ouverture et la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Ses parents avaient du lui mettre une sacrée pression sur le dos pour qu'il s'y mette avec tant d'acharnement. La Griffondor espérait le battre dans toutes les matières pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle redoutait l'épreuve de Potion. Elle était douée, mais elle devait admettre que lui aussi, et elle avait appris la veille qu'elle serait dans le même groupe d'examen pratique que lui pour cette matière. De quoi introduire une bonne dose de compétition… ce qui avait au moins l'avantage de la stimuler !

.

.

-J'ai bien réussi les exercices d'Arithmancie et de Runes, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre tout ce que je voulais sur mon parchemin de Botanique. Comme hier j'ai à peu près réussi l'écrit d'Histoire de la magie malgré mon erreur sur la date de naissance du démon de Salomon…

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Hermione était en boucle depuis plus de 10 minutes. Ils voulaient juste oublier le carnage en cette fin de journée d'examen mais elle s'obstinait à faire le débriefing, relevant ses soi-disant erreurs et évaluant ses chances d'obtenir un maximum d'Optimal le pire étant qu'elle leur posait trois milles questions sur ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes répondus, pour comparer. Cette fille était fabuleusement généreuse, courageuse et dévouée pour ses proches… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était épuisante en période d'examens !

Heureusement il ne restait plus que l'épreuve pratique de Potion du lendemain. Fort de ce savoir, Harry et Ron entamèrent une partie d'Échec version sorcier sans plus se préoccuper des possibles commentaires désapprobateurs d'Hermione puisqu'elle avait déjà beaucoup à commenter.

-…d'autant plus que je sais que j'ai parfaitement répondu à toutes les questions théoriques de Métamorphoses. Je pense que ça compensera. Et comme en début de semaine j'ai eu un sujet de Sortilège assez facile si je calcul bien…

Inépuisable… Réellement épuisante.

.

.

Hermione fit signe à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de se diriger vers sa propre salle d'examen. Le hasard la fit entrer en même temps que Malefoy, qui affichait une mine tendue et ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Elle ne devait pas paraître plus zen que lui. Elle en avait assez d'attendre, au plus vite elle commencerait et au plus vite elle en aurait fini.

Les élèves de septième année étaient répartis en quatre groupes en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique. Il y avait une salle d'examen par groupe, et chaque élève devait tirer au sort un des six sujets définis par le Ministère. Premier de la file, Neville piocha un petit papier dans le chapeau qu'on lui tendait. Hermione crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement mais il se contenta de se précipiter sur son numéro de paillasse avec un visage radieux.

_Pourvu qu'elle tombe sur une potion facile, pourvu qu'elle tombe sur une potion facile, pourvu qu'elle tombe sur une potion facile, pourvu qu'elle tombe sur une potion facile. _

Malefoy, juste devant elle, piocha son propre sujet et se décomposa. Blême, il se dirigea vers le poste 4. C'était maintenant à son tour, elle pria Merlin et la providence d'avoir la main chanceuse. Pas une potion trop dure, pas une potion trop dure.

_Paillasse 5 : Potion Tue-loup _

_Compte-tenu de la difficulté, la recette et les ingrédients (non étiquetés) sont mis à disposition. _

Hermione devint livide et alla s'installer à la terrible paillasse 5, voisine de celle de son ex pire ennemi et futur compagnon d'infortune. Malefoy ne fit d'ailleurs pas de commentaire sarcastique, toujours aussi désabusé par le choix de son sujet. La terrible paillasse 4, comme la terrible paillasse 5, était réservée à la préparation de la Potion Tue-Loup.

Hermione commençait légèrement à paniquer. En cours, ils avaient juste étudié la théorie et pratiqué deux étapes délicates. C'était une potion extrêmement difficile. Un vrai cauchemar.

De loin, Neville lui adressa un grand sourire en articulant « Trois potions faciles ». Elle hésita entre crever de jalousie et se réjouir pour lui. Elle se réjouie pour lui.

Enfin, quand tout le monde fut installé, une grande dame annonça avec un effroyable accent français qu'ils avaient quatre heures pour fournir la ou les potions demandées, accompagnées d'une dissertation. La jeune Griffondor inspira un grand coup, et commença à rassembler les premiers ingrédients nécessaires.

.

Au bout d'une heure d'épreuve, Hermione était toujours en train de couper, écraser et mélanger à sec les ingrédients. Le souci, avec la potion Tue-loup, c'était que sans organisation dès le départ, la finalisation de la préparation devenait une véritable catastrophe, et il était alors trop tard pour tout recommencer. Pour le moment, Malefoy était au même stade qu'elle et lui jetait lui des coups d'œil soulagés.

Tous les deux au même stade.

Tout les deux dans le même bateau.

Tout les deux dans la même merde.

L'esprit de compétition de la jeune fille avait complètement disparu.

Hermione pris de l'avance dans le quart d'heure qui suivie. Elle s'apprêtait à introduire son mélange de poudre dans l'extraction d'Aconit frémissante quand Malefoy se mit à tousser bizarrement à côté d'elle. Elle arrêta son geste et haussa discrètement un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Il tapota sa propre recette d'un air énigmatique et retourna à ses occupations. Un peu mal à l'aise, la Griffondor relue tout de même sa propre recette et se rendit compte qu'il fallait attendre que le liquide fasse des gros bouillons avant d'introduire le mélange de poudre. Elle inspira un grand coup, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de faire une énorme bêtise, puis commença à culpabiliser.

Venait-elle de tricher à ses ASPIC ? Est-ce que les examinateurs s'en étaient rendu compte ? Est-ce que quelqu'un allait la dénoncer ? Est-ce qu'elle allait être interdite d'examen ? Est-ce qu'elle allait être virée de Poudlard pour avoir tenu compte d'un toussotement ?

Elle releva la tête vers les examinateurs. Apparemment, personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ouf !

Mais la plus grande question était : pourquoi Drago Malefoy, crétin raciste notoire, venait-il de lui sauver la mise ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

.

A une heure de la fin de l'épreuve, Hermione commença à rédiger sa dissertation tandis que la potion épaississait tranquillement dans son coin. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche l'informa que Malefoy la talonnait de près. Il sortit un nouveau parchemin et s'empara de son soufflet pour activer le feu de son chaudron. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Hermione lança à l'aveuglette sa jambe dans sa direction, sous la paillasse. Son pied atterrit directement dans le mollet du blond qui étouffa un juron mais lâcha le soufflet. Hermione pointa son propre feu avec sa plume en espérant qu'il comprenne. Le regard du Serpentard s'éclaira.

Il avait compris.

_A feu doux. _

S'il avait activé son feu, sa potion aurait cramé à la dernière étape. Elle entraperçue un bref sourire de remerciement avant qu'il ne se penche sur sa dissert'. Maintenant, ils étaient quittes.

Mais…oh Merlin…venait-elle de tricher de son plein gré ? Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard amusé d'un des examinateurs, celui avec un couvre chef en forme de poire, et cru mourir sur place. Elle allait se faire virer, oh lalalala ! Elle allait se faire expulser, faire honte à sa famille et à Griffondor, et devoir travailler comme serveuse dans un pub irlandais moldu pour le reste de ses jours. Combien d'hectolitres de Guinness aurait-elle à servir avant de recevoir la rédemption ? Oh lalala, mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait prise ? Pour aider Malefoy en plus, mais quelle cruche !

Mais l'examinateur se contenta de lui sourire malicieusement, et de tourner ostensiblement la tête vers une autre paillasse. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle regarda l'heure et décida qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de paniquer. Elle prit la réaction du sorcier comme une espèce de bénédiction improbable et se remit à écrire frénétiquement. Plus que 45 minutes d'épreuves.

.

-L'épreuve est terminée. Posez vos plumes et restez à vos places.

Hermione s'étira les bras et les mains avec soulagement. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'une essoreuse à salade, mais elle n'était pas mécontente de son travail finalement. Un Optimal avec ce sujet relevait de l'impossible mais elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie. Ce n'était pas de son chaudron que sortaient les odeurs nauséabondes qu'ils respiraient depuis quelques minutes ! Ni de celui de son voisin de Serpentard d'ailleurs… Malefoy était en train de comparer la couleur de leur potion respective (un peu plus foncée pour Hermione). Sans réfléchir, elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour, épuisé mais visiblement fier de lui. La fatigue faisait parfois des petits miracles de paix.

Ils se souriaient encore bêtement quand les trois examinateurs du Ministère s'approchèrent de la paillasse d'Hermione avec des airs sévères. Elle se tendit et retrouva son sérieux. Les examinateurs hochèrent la tête en prenant des notes sur leur petit carnet celui qui avait un chapeau-poire remua la préparation avec la cuillère en bois en faisant un petit « Hum, hum » énigmatique. Le stress tétanisait Hermione. Et si elle avait complètement foiré ? Il ne valait mieux pas y penser, c'était trop tard. Les trois membres du Ministère passèrent ensuite à la paillasse du Serpentard et recommencèrent leur petit manège flippant. Malefoy n'en menait pas large. Hermione n'avait plus la moindre envie de lui rabattre son caquet. Les examinateurs s'éloignèrent finalement vers une autre paillasse et ils purent quitter la salle.

.

Ils étaient dans les premiers sortis. Seul un petit groupe de Poufsouffle était déjà en train de comparer leur sujet. Hermione devait attendre Harry et Ron devant la statue en bronze de la Goule des marais. Elle s'y dirigea tranquillement, Malefoy sur les talons.

-C'est mon point de rendez-vous avec Blaise et Pansy, se justifia le Serpentard alors qu'elle lançait vers lui un regard étonné.

Ils attendirent silencieusement, côte à côte. C'était très bizarre. La Griffondor se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise d'avoir pour compagnie un Drago Malefoy toujours aussi inhabituellement civilisé.

-Je n'aurais jamais Optimal, soupira-t-elle dans un moment de faiblesse au bout de quelques secondes.

Le blond n'était pas son ami, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Quelle crétine !

Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de répondre :

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir te rétorquer que j'allais te battre à plates coutures, mais pour être franc je ne pense pas avoir l'Optimal non plus.

-Depuis quand tu parles franchement à une « Sang-de-bourbe », demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

-Et toi, depuis quand tu triches ?

Elle resta muette de surprise et il ricana.

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! protesta-t-elle avec des relents de culpabilité.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre une phrase aussi puérile sortir de ta bouche, dit-il en trouvant follement divertissant de la faire aller… de la faire courir même.

-Malefoy ! le menaça-t-elle.

-Granger ?

-Attends…dit elle en réfléchissant soudainement à ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était un compliment ?

-Je n'irais pas jusque là…

-Merci, dit-elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

-Pour le compliment ou mon aide pour sauver ta potion.

-Les deux, tu vois que c'était un compliment.

-N'en fait pas trop non plus Granger.

-Tu es censé me remercier aussi de t'avoir évité une sur-cuisson.

-Pas avant d'avoir eu Optimal, ce qui n'arrivera pas, dit-il avec un air soudain morose.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois, tentant de faire le deuil de la note maximale.

-J'espère au moins valider l'ASPIC, même si Acceptable serait affreusement humiliant.

Le Serpentard ne trouve rien de mieux à ajouter et le silence retomba sur leur frustration. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron sortit de sa salle d'examen pour rejoindre son ami, jetant un coup d'œil mauvais au blond par la même occasion. Ce dernier rejoignit Blaise Zabini sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-Ah tiens, Harry viens de finir ! se réjouie Hermione en voyant le survivant sortir de sa salle.

.

.

Après cette épreuve surréaliste, les septièmes années se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle pour fêter la fin des examens avec un bon repas. Le débat principal portait sur le degré d'inhumanité du jury des ASPIC d'avoir inclue la potion Tue-Loup dans l'épreuve pratique de Potion. Ils étaient neuf malheureux à être tombés dessus. Une Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffles étaient même inconsolables et pleurnichaient depuis des heures.

Harry et Ron étaient tous deux tombés sur la potion Poussos, un sujet plutôt abordable qui les laissait confiants et détendus. Devant le cataclysme de « La Potion Tue-Loup », ils s'étaient attendus à devoir ramasser Hermione à la petite cuillère, mais non elle était là pensive, assise face à eux sans rien dire, sans même tenter de débriefer.

Tu vas bien Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Bof, répondit la Griffondor.

Ron haussa les épaules et se re-servit une portion de frites.

-Pourquoi tu nous attendais avec Malefoy ? s'enquit-il avec un reniflement mauvais.

-On est tous les deux tombés sur la potion Tue-Loup, déclara vaguement Hermione comme si l'explication était suffisante.

.

.

La semaine suivante fut consacrée par les élèves de septième année à une oisiveté entièrement méritée. Tandis que les niveaux inférieurs travaillaient sur les examens annuels, eux profitaient du soleil au bord du lac. Certains faisaient trempette dans les eaux froides tandis que d'autres se prélassaient à l'ombre d'un des arbres du parc. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient élu domicile sous un châtaignier et passaient leur journée à dormir (pour Ron), lire (pour Hermione) et empêcher Ginny de réviser à grand renfort de bécots (pour Harry). La belle vie.

.

Le vendredi arriva bien vite. L'affichage des résultats des ASPIC sur les panneaux d'information du grand Hall était prévu pour la fin de matinée. Hermione faisait du sitting dans la grande salle depuis 8h du mat', l'œil à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect dans le Hall. Elle n'était pas la seule : quelques autres stressés du bocal avaient eu la même idée. L'extrémité des quatre grandes tables n'avaient jamais été si populaire.

Harry et Ron la rejoignirent vers 10h, alors que les septièmes années s'installaient au compte-goutte pour attendre avec leurs camarades. L'excitation des uns et l'angoisse des autres étaient palpables. Hermione se trouvait quelque part entre les deux sentiments : sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et la partie délirante de son cerveau inventait une dizaine de scénarios catastrophes à la minute.

Dans ces moments là Harry et Ron préféraient se taire plutôt que de tenter de la réconforter : moins dangereux. Ron n'était d'ailleurs pas suffisamment dans son assiette pour s'y risquer. En effet sa mère lui avait fait un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obtenait pas assez d'ASPIC, et ça n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant. C'était plutôt à lui d'inventer des scénarios catastrophes.

Un peu avant 11h, Mrs McGonagall fut aperçue dans le Hall et un mouvement de foule porta les élèves hors de la grande salle. Les résultats étaient enfin affichés.

-Laissez-moi passer ! hurla le professeur de Métamorphose alors qu'elle tentait d'aller contre la marée humaine aimantée par les panneaux d'affichages. LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se mettre toute nue, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Résignée, elle se changea en chat et cavala entre les jambes de ses futurs ex-élèves en feulant d'indignation.

Hermione avait du mal à avancer vers le tableau des noms de A à M, tout le monde se bousculait et se repoussait vers l'arrière. Harry et Ron, plus loin dans l'alphabet, essayaient de s'approcher du tableau voisin. Finalement à bout de patience, elle n'eut pas de scrupules à marcher dans le sillage de Malefoy lorsque celui-ci joua des coudes. Enfin, elle y était.

_Hermione Granger : _

_Astronomie : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilège : O_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Potion : O _

_Métamorphose : O_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Etude des Runes : O_

Potion : Optimal. Elle ne voyait que ça. Une explosion de fierté dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de sauter au plafond et de prendre tout le monde dans ses bras. Elle croisa le regard heureux de Malefoy juste à côté d'elle.

-Optimal ! cria-t-il pour elle par-dessus le tumulte.

-Moi aussi ! hurla-t-elle surexcitée en lui renvoyant le même sourire parfaitement niais.

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de lui sauter au cou ? Ah oui : elle était incroyablement heureuse. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se sourire sans rien dire puis le Serpentard se pencha vers elle et dit « Merci » dans le creux de son oreille avant de se redresser. Elle rougit furieusement. Ce qui n'était pas normal, vu que Malefoy n'était pas censé la faire rougir, ni la remercie. D'ailleurs elle était étonnée qu'il se soit rappelé sa petite promesse.

Finalement, ils s'éloignèrent du tableau d'affichage, le blond recommençant à jouer au connard-de-chez-Serpentard pour leur éviter de mourir écrasés. Une fois libéré de la foule, Hermione chercha Harry et Ron des yeux. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de là et la regardaient comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser en plein milieu de front.

-Bon ben euh… félicitation Malefoy, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle avant de se diriger vers ses frères de cœur sans demander son reste.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, confuse et rougissante, presser le pas vers eux. Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Hermione ne semblait définitivement plus en mode A.S.P.I.C, mais se rapprochait dangereusement du stade F.L.E.U.R : Fille Légèrement Enamourée Uniformément Rougissante. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment mieux…

Ah les filles !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voila voilà ! Je vous laisse imaginer la suite que vous voulez^^

J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pas trop niaise sur la fin (Elle a quand même eu un petit choc émotionnel avec ses Optimal lol, mais qui en doutait...franchement).

En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à forcer le trais de mon propre caractère de chien en période de révisions et d'examens. (Dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à être insupportable...)

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Une petite review me ferait très plaisir.

Et surtout : BONNES VACANCES ! (Gospel powaa : Oh happy day ! Oh happy daaaay!)


End file.
